Rue's Hunger Games Nightmare
by Katniss123
Summary: Sweet innocent Rue is put into the death arena to fend for herself. Will she survive? Maybe just maybe she will have a chance with katniss as her ally and thresh watching over her, but is that enough?
1. Reaping Day

Chapter 1: Reaping Day

The morning sunlight hit my sister's face as I watched her slowly get out of bed. Usually the one who wakes up with me before the sun, Maybelle woke up last today. Of course she did. Today was Reaping Day and this year was my first year having my name in the reaping ball. My family was terrified that I would be chosen.

The way that it worked was the districts started a rebellion a long time ago and the Capitol won and as our punishment and forever reminder they destroyed District 13 and had the Hunger Games. One boy and one girl would be chosen from each district and would be put in an arena and would fight until only one boy/girl is remaining. The worst part was that they forced us to watch every minute of it. One year it was so gruesome I threw up even though I hadn't eaten at all.

My mother forced me to eat even though my appetite had been lost a week ago. I was the oldest in my family and would protect my 5 younger siblings even if it meant dying. That was why I had to be strong; for Maybelle, Daisy, Edan, Ulsick, and Sabo. I would blame myself if any of them got hurt.

Maybelle who was 10 and only two years younger than me asked me "Rue, will you be picked?" I honestly didn't know but in order to comfort Maybelle who worried over the littlest things I replied, "Don't worry Maybelle I won't."

Reaping hour came too soon. Mother helped me get into the yellow dress I always wore on reaping day. She brushed my hair and I looked into the glass window. 'I guess this will do' I thought. Then we walked towards the Justice Building and Town Square. My mom squeezed my hand as I left to go into the section where the 12 year olds were supposed to stay. I caught Windel's eye and I crossed my fingers over my heart then Windel repeats that to me. We've done this whenever we needed some luck. Hopefully it'll work because luck is everything I need right now.

The mayor, Mr. Dreets goes on and on about how Panem was formed and I think I might've dozed off because a boy that I recognize from the harvest fields shakes my arm and I notice how the escort, Iza Briedila is spinning the reaping ball for the girls. She grabs a slip a paper and reads the name.

It's as if the whole district has drawn in a breath. Everyone is waiting in hopes that they won't be chosen or they're children won't be.

"Rue Folster?" she calls out. Everyone besides me lets out their breath in relief. I feel like I've been whipped in the chest. I can't breathe and it feels like I'm going blind. Then everything's back to normal except for the fact that I know I'm going to die soon. I hope my death will be painless. Of course that's too much to ask for. I walk confidently up towards the stage in hopes I might get any sponsor. I smile weakly and then Iza is spinning the boys reaping ball.

"Thresh Wilker?" Oh no! My heart sinks even lower. Not him! I know that boy. Or man should I say? He'll win for sure! I watch as the muscly 17 year old boy walks up the stage.

When I was 10 years old I was walking home from the harvest field. I saw a little starving boy who was around 6 years old. Thresh had walked over and given the boy half of his food even though he only had a little. It touched my heart and I think I'm the only one in the arena who will know the real Thresh.

His face shows no expression. Am I mistaken or when we shake hands do I see pity on his face? The "Peace"keepers escort me to the Justice Building where I am greeted by my family. Everyone's crying and I hope I don't start sobbing too. My mom shows me a necklace that has a flower on it. I'm guessing that's what I will take into the arena with me. After a while of silence the peacekeepers tell them they have to go. I hug everyone and then Maybelle asks me "Rue can you promise you'll live?" I don't reply and instead take her face in my hands and say "Be strong."

Next Windel comes in. She pulls me into a hug and starts sobbing into my shoulder. Great I have to be strong again when all I want to do is cry. So we just stand there hugging until the peacekeepers take her away. No one else comes.

Then I'm led towards the train that'll take me to my death place.


	2. The Trainride

Chapter 2

My eyes fill with awe as I step into the train. My room where I'll be sleeping in is probably the size of my whole house! The first thing that really catches my eye is the bowl filled with food. A middle aged woman in good health comes. She's my trainer. I recognize her from the stage. She was one of the previous victors in the games. I think her name is Seeder. Seeder is surprisingly comforting. She leads me into my room and shuts the door. She embraces me and whispers into my ear, "It'll be alright Rue. There's no one watching so you can let your tears flow out. By the time we get to the train station your eyes will be back to normal." So I listen to her and I'm surprised at how easily my tears flow out of my eyes. Soon I'm sobbing but after I'm done I feel a lot better. "Come on. It's time for dinner." Seeder says.

Thresh and his trainer named Chaff, are already eating. Then Iza Briedila walks in. Thresh looks me in the eyes and I know he knows I've been crying. His eyes are filled with pity and he passes me a roll. I thank him then take a bite. The rolls are the most amazing thing I've ever eaten in my life. I'm stuffing myself and after about 4 rolls I'm already full. Wow my stomach must be really tiny. I try to eat more of this delicious food.

Seeder brings me into a comfy looking room to watch the recaps of all the reapings that happened in Panem today. I squeeze Seeder's hand and she looks into my eyes. We watch as a gorgeous girl from District 1 whose name is Glimmer gets chosen. Then a boy who keeps staring at Glimmer is chosen. In District 2 a little boy is chosen. Something's wrong. He's actually smiling. Then they watch as a bulky 18 year old walks up to the stage and volunteers for the boy. Then they read the girl's name, Clove Retyor. She seems surprised at first but then she smirks and walks up to the stage. Then the rest fly by. Then it's our reaping. I see my name getting chosen and I don't look as terrified as I had really felt. In District 12 a little girl name Primrose is chosen. She's about the same age as me. Then a girl who's older than Primrose is running up the stage and desperately volunteers. Her name is Katniss and they're sisters. I feel a pang of jealousy that Primrose has such a great sister that would risk her life for her. Sometimes I'm sick of having to be the oldest and having to be strong with this huge burden on my shoulders.

After the recaps I go to my bedroom and lay down. I'm half asleep when I hear a knock on my door. I groan and open the door. I'm surprised by who's there. Thresh is standing there looking down on me. He says "Not fair that little girl must go into death place with bigger peoples." I look at him and sigh and say "Yes. It is not fair but what can I do about it?" Thresh puts a hand on my shoulder and says "I make vow to protect little girl in arena." I smile and say "Thank you." Then Thresh leaves and I go back to sleep. Did Thresh really mean that? Of course he did. His heart was too big to lie to anyone.

That night I have a horrible nightmare. I'm being sliced up piece by piece by that boy from District 2 in the arena. Then I suddenly woke up screaming. Seeder rushed to my room and said "It's alright Rue. Are you ok?" It's dawn already so I go into the shower. It's much more complicated than at home when I take a bath. I press random buttons and end up smelling tinted with lavender. Then I go to the dining room where breakfast is waiting for me. After breakfast the train pulls into the train station where reporters and people from the Capitol are waiting for us. I stand up straight and tall and make sure I look brave for the cameras.


	3. Opening Ceremony

Chapter 3

The people in the Capitol treat our deaths as a holiday. They make me sick but they really do think of it as a holiday. They're too foolish to understand the real meaning of the Hunger Games. Everyone crowds around Thresh and pay me no attention. That's perfect because I'm not in the mood to be crowded with attention. I don't think Thresh likes it either because he just ignores them and walks next to me.

We're lead into a huge building and actually go in something called an elevator. We go up to the 11th floor where the District 11 tributes will stay.

I don't believe it. My room here is even larger than the one in the train. Seeder leads me to meet my stylists. Three people bustle around waxing me all over. Then they wash my hair and make it really glossy. Then they let me meet my stylist Thort. He shows me what I'm going to wear. It looks so plain. I'm going to be dressed like a plant. Not that bad. Then Thort dresses me into my dress. Then he applies some make up and he curls my hair. He adds some gold into my hair and then I look into a mirror. I just don't look like myself. Then I'm lead towards the place where we will be "presented." Thresh easily gets into the District 11 tribute cart. I have a lot of trouble since I'm so short. Thresh helps me get into it as the District 1 cart starts moving.

I watch as all the carts move until it's our turn. When we arrive everyone points at us and starts cheering. I know that the cheers are for Thresh though. Suddenly everyone points behind us. I turn around and see the District 12 cart. Wow they're clothes are magical. They light up and it seems as if their capes are on fire. I just can't take my eyes off that girl Katniss. She seems so magical and beautiful. She looks as if she didn't have a single care in the world. I knew that wasn't true though. If I could pull off looking confident during the reapings then anyone could pretend they didn't care. District 12 has all the attention. I almost fall out of the cart but luckily Thresh holds my arm and prevents me from falling. I smile to show my gratitude. He nods in return. Soon it's dark and the camera's go around filming every cart again. But they show District 12 for the longest because of their flaming capes. The carts all go back to the place where we came from.

Seeder helps me off and says, "Good job Rue." I reply, "It wouldn't matter because when anyone was looking at our cart it was because of Thresh." Seeder frowns and says "If anyone underestimates you then prove them wrong because you may be tiny and not very good at killing people but I bet you're good at hiding and running very swiftly." I nod and say, "Can we go back now? I'm really tired." Seeder nods and we go back up to our floor.

Inside the elevator we are joined by District 2. The boy from District 2 tries to scare me and it works because next thing I know I'm squished against a wall behind Thresh who's glaring at the boy whose name is apparently Cato. Cato backs up and doesn't move for the rest of the ride. I guess Cato is afraid of Thresh.

When back inside my luxurious room I turn on the t.v. and try to relax. I keep thinking about how Thresh made a vow to protect me. I guess it comforts me a little. No actually it comforts me a lot. Seeder walks into my room and says, "Better sleep early because tomorrow is the first day of training." 'Great' I think. I get to embarrass myself in front of all the other tributes. I sigh and turn the t.v. off. I can't sleep that night so I go up to the roof which is apparently available. I see Thresh up there. He's meditating; I think. He hears me and opens his eyes. Thresh says, "Little girl cannot sleep?" I nod and he asks, "Is little girl frightened of Hunger Games?" I whisper, "I'm terrified." I have no idea why I just admitted that to Thresh but I feel a bit better after admitting it.

I go back into my room feeling better and actually sleeping.


	4. Training Days

Chapter 4:

In the morning I feel relieved that I didn't have any dreams. I go into the shower and press more random buttons. "Ow!" I yell. One of the buttons I pressed made a robotic arm come out and brush my hair. I didn't know I had so many tangles. I walked out of the shower and got dressed into a plain white shirt and blue pants. We eat breakfast until 10 o clock sharp when Seeder leads us to the Training Center.

She looks me in my eyes and says, "Don't bother with the edible plants section because you already know so many because you spend hours in the harvest field. Try learning how to make a fire and how to hunt and survival skills during the first 2 days. Then on the last day learn about fighting skills but not hand to hand combat because we both know that your competitor will beat you in that. Try bow and arrow or knife throwing." I nod and walk into the Training Center.

The first thing I see is Cato smirking at me. Thresh shoots him a glare and then Cato looks away. I watch as the remaining tributes file in. Then Katniss and that puppy doggish looking boy walk in. They're holding hands. Are they a couple? The lady starts talking about how this is an opportunity to learn new skills before the Games. Then she says we are free to go.

I wander over to a tree climbing station. The man there asks if I want to try climbing up the tree. I nod and swiftly make my way up there. Then I quickly come down. The man looks impressed and asks "How do you climb so fast?" I simply reply, "At home I'm always the one who get the apples at the top of the tree." Then I make my way to the fire station. I'm having trouble making the fire until I get the flame going. "Yes!" I say out loud. Oops! Then it's lunch time.

The careers are sitting at one table alone, of course. They ask Thresh if he wants to join them. Thresh refuses to my amusement. The careers try taking all the fruit. The boy from District 1 comes over and tries to take our oranges. But Thresh grabs the basket first. The boy backs away and goes back to the table empty handed. Thresh tips the basket and gives me 3 of the 5 oranges. I smile and accept them. I peel the oranges and break them into pieces. I bite into one and the sweet juice explodes on my tongue. Mmmm I've never had an orange before today. My daddy brought me one once but I gave it to Ulsick, Maybelle, Daisy, and Edan. Then the rest of the first day at training fly by.

We head back into our rooms and I go to sleep. I can't wait to learn some more skills that'll help me in the arena but the closer the Hunger Games is, the closer my death will happen. I'm truly terrified and cry myself to sleep. I dream about being at home playing with little Daisy when Cato comes in and kills them all. I scream and then Seeder wakes me up. I'm breathing heavily and I realize that I really am terrified of Cato more than anyone else.

In the morning I quickly shower and go to breakfast. There is a strange fruit called mango. Its lumpy form makes it resemble a large deformed egg. But the extravagant color makes me want to eat it. I bite into it and the sweet juice fills my mouth. I love everything about this mango. I'm so caught up in my mango that I don't notice everyone staring at me until Seeder clears her throat. "So you like mango very much?" she says. I blush and quickly scarf down the rest of my breakfast. Then we leave for the Training Center.

This morning we're the first district tributes to arrive at the Training Center. Seeder leaves me and Thresh alone. Thresh says, "Little girl like mango." I blush really red and look down. I can't believe he remembers that! I reply, "Um yes it is very tasty." He nods and then sits down. I look around at the stations and plan where I'll go to today. I make a quick note to myself to make sure I go to the knot tying station so I can learn how to catch rabbits and squirrels for food.

The other tributes walk in and I see that again Katniss is holding hands with Peeta. Peeta looks at Katniss in a weird way when she's not looking. Then it hits me. Peet's in love with Katniss! This irritates me because he's following her like a puppydog and getting in her way when she has to survive for her younger sister.

That day I follow Katniss around and I think she notices me but she doesn't say anything. I look at her and I almost have the courage to speak to her; almost. Then it's lunch time again and I realize I still haven't visited the knot station.

After lunch I make sure I go there. Katniss and Puppyboy are there too. I sit there and watch Katniss' skilled hands quickly make a knot. She catches me staring and she looks me in the eye for a second. In that second I learn something about Katniss. Her heart is like Thresh's.

I finish the knot I am tying and leave to the camouflage station. I put berry juice and mud all over left arm and the man there frowns in disappointment. He shakes his head and points towards a pattern in the book on the table. I look at it and then copy it onto my right arm. He nods in approval. This is easier than I thought it would be.

Then we have to leave for the day. Wow the day really flew by. I run into my bed and go under the covers. I think about what happened today. I remember looking into Katniss' eyes. They were filled with… I can't describe it. The way she was looking at me; it seemed as if I remind her of someone. I try to forget about it but it seems impossible.

I fall asleep and miss dinner. When I wake up I think 'Great. The last day of training. I get to perform for the game makers and they'll give me a horrible score and the small chance that I could have gotten any sponsors will disappear.' I trudge to the shower and then go to breakfast.

Everyone is already there. Seeder looks at me and says, "We were discussing what we would perform for the game makers. I groaned and Chaff spoke up, "Rue, if we don't talk about it now, you might as well die." Then he bursts out laughing and Seeder shoots him a look. I don't even get how it was funny.

Seeder pointed at Thresh and said, "Thresh plans on throwing knives for them along with showing them his knowledge of plants and berries. What will you do?" My mind is blank until I remember the first day and how I was very swift in climbing the tree and how camouflage was easy to me. I also remember how I can tell edible plants from poisonous ones. "I'll show them my climbing skills and edible plant knowledge." Seeder nods and says, "That may not be enough." I reply, "I know that but I won't be able to do anything else without making a fool out of myself." She nods and continues eating.

The way it works is on the last day of training, after lunch, each tribute goes into the Training Room alone with the game makers. You perform something with the items in the Training Room in 15 minutes and they give you a score from 1-12. No one has ever gotten a 12 before and careers usually get from 8-10. It basically helps sponsors know who they want to sponsor and betters to get a good idea on who was better.

When we arrive at the Training Center, most tributes are already there. I look nervously around and decide to go to knife throwing first. I walk towards the station and pick up a knife. I don't even expect it to hit the target board. I throw the knife and I'm surprised when it hits the target right in the middle. The trainer smiles and takes the knife out. "Next time use more power." He says. I nod and try again. It hits the target a bit harder and he says, "Don't use your wrists. Use your biceps." I nod and think 'You mean my skinny bones?' I throw the knife trying to use my upper arms this time. It hits really hard and I'm really proud of myself. The trainer nods in approval but when I turn around and see Cato staring I look away. Then I see him pick up a knife and throw it intensely fast and hard at the target. It hits the target perfectly and when I see that, it makes my accomplishment seem like my first weak try.

Lunch comes too soon. I look at Thresh and look desperately at him. He looks confused. I whisper into his ear, "I'm scared. I don't know what I'll do for the game makers." He nods and says, "Little girl do plan she make with Seeder." I nod. Then the tributes start leaving. Soon Thresh is leaving. I'm all alone with the District 12 tributes. I look at Katniss to find she's staring at me. I smile weakly but then she looks away. Then I'm called to the Training Room.

I look at the game makers and half of them are already drunk. I feel anger boiling inside of me. I have no idea how I can get their attention. I realize something. At the top of the fake tree that you can climb there's a really thick wire and the top of the door is a spot for your feet. Then there are a few lumps that I can hold onto and step on that lead to the area where the game makers are. I quickly climb the tree and see that some game makers are looking at me. Then I shinny up the wire and then I step on the top of the door. The lumps are surprisingly easy to hold onto. Then I'm up to the top and looking directly into the eyes of the Head Game Maker. I say, "May I please have your attention?" The rest of the game makers look at me and then I climb quickly down. I throw a few knives but they don't go into the target as hard as I hoped. Then I go to the edible plants station and sort them into edible and non-edible. Then they dismiss me.

At dinner even the drunken Chaff notices something is disturbing me. I feel like someone is watching us through the window. I get up and look out the window. There's no one there. Thresh looks worried at me and asks, "Little girl is worried. What's wrong?" I reply, "Oh nothing. I just needed to see something." He looks unconvinced but doesn't say anything else. We finish dinner in silence and then I go to change. The uneasy feeling lingers in my mind and when I turn around to face the window, I see the unmistakable shape of a human head move to the side out of view.

This really freaks me out and I hurry down the hall. I go into the dining room and drink a glass of water. Then I hear footsteps behind me. I gasp and turn around and scream when I see Thresh. "Oh sorry! I thought you were someone else." I say. Thresh's face is unreadable and he says, "What's wrong little girl?" I finally admit it to everyone, "I'm positive I saw someone looking into my room. When I turned my head, I saw the person quickly move to the side." Thresh frowns and says, "Go to watch scores announced." Seeder hugs me and says, "You were probably just imagining things from all this pressure. It's impossible because we're on the 11th floor. How about we both sleep in this room on the couches tonight?" I nod and grab a blanket. When I'm walking out back towards the dining room, I see the human again. The person knocks on my window and then leaves.

I quickly go into the dining room and we turn on the TV. They start announcing the scores of what everyone got. When it goes to Thresh, he gets a 9. I receive a 7. I sigh in relief. I actually got a 7! Then District 12 goes by. Puppydog boy gets an 8. Then Katniss gets a….. 11! Wow I bet all the careers are really angry right now. I'm glad though that someone from District 12 could get an 11 when careers couldn't. Then we go to bed. I'm glad Seeder is with me in the dining room or else I wouldn't be able to sleep at all with the upcoming Games and the creepy man staring into my window earlier.


	5. The Interviews

Chapter 5:

I finally get to sleep. In my dream I'm running. I'm not sure what I'm running from or why I'm running. I'm just running. In my dream I finally arrive at a pond. I fall into the pond and sip the water. It's cool and refreshing. Cato comes and throws a rock against my head. I fall to the bottom of the pond and I hear Cato screaming. I try to swim back up but my mind is slipping into unconsciousness. Then I wake up.

Today is the day of the interviews. I hurry through breakfast and then meet my stylist. He's stroking his chin and says, "I think a white dress would look very nice on you. That is why I made THIS." He pulls out a white thin strapped dress with ruffles on the bottom. He tells me to dress into it. It's actually quite nice. He then tells me to twirl. Then he adds something that is tinted yellow onto the ruffles. The slightly yellow parts are glittery and then he adds some make up on me. He adds a little bit of mascara and eye liner. Then he asks me, "What is better? The pink lipstick or maroon?" I'm surprised that he wants my opinion at all. I comment, "I think the pink one compliments the white dress better." He nods. I cannot believe I just said that to him.

Finally he's done. I look into the mirror. I look… different, but in a good way. I walk out and I see Thresh wearing something called a suit. He looks all fancied up. We walk onto the stage and sit in our spots. We each have to get interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. His hair is outrageous. It's blue! I'm suddenly extremely nervous because the interviews are viewed all across Panem.

The girl named Glimmer is up first. She disgusts me. Her dress is diaphanous. It's disgusting but the whole point is to make her seem sexy. I can't argue that she isn't gorgeous but she tries too hard to look pretty while that girl Katniss is naturally beautiful. She goes on and on and on and I keep looking at the floor. When I look up it's the District 10 boy's turn. Something about him is wrong. His foot is crippled. What happened? Was it because of the Capitol? Every district has a specialty. Mine was agriculture. I forget what District 10's is but did this boy's foot be forever ruined because of the Capitol? This just adds to my hatred for the Capitol. I, of course, say nothing.

Then it's my turn. I shake Caesar Flickerman's hand. My hands are freezing out of my nervousness. My hands are also really shaky. Caesar Flickerman is really good with his job because he pretends not to even notice. He speaks to me in a very gentle voice, probably because I'm so tiny. He asks, "So Rue, what have you enjoyed the most so far when you came here?" I think. Hmm what would make the Capitol go wild? I reply, "Everyone here of course. Especially you Caesar." The crowd applauds and I even hear some hoots. Then Caesar asks, "So how do you feel about your 7 in training?" I respond, "Oh it was great." I think I need to add some more to make myself seem better than I really am. "But I think I deserved an 8 for my performance don't you think?" I say looking at the game makers. One game maker nods and cries, "Honey I was one of them who thought you should've earned an 8." I blush because I didn't expect anyone would really think I deserved one.

Then, moving on, Caesar asked, "How do you think you'll do in the Games?" I smile and say, "I know I'll make it into the final 8." Caesar smiles and says, "That's the spirit. Now what makes you so sure that no one will kill you?" My chest burns. I don't know what to say. Then I smile for the cameras. I sorta laugh a bit but I say, "I'll admit it. I'm not too great with a knife but I can throw one really accurately. Also they can't kill what they can't catch. I'm really fast so if anyone wants a chance at killing me, they'll have to catch me first." Then I add, "If that's possible. So don't count me out of the Game." Caesar chuckles and so does the audience. "What a darling!" he says. Hey sponsors out there. You better make sure to remember to sponsor Rue here." Caesar says. I agree and say, "That's right. I don't want to miss out on any of the fun." All the other tributes know that what I'm saying is a lie but it's not intended for them. It's for the sponsors that will hopefully sponsor me.

The buzzer goes off and I go back to my seat. Caesar smiles and says, "Now Thresh why don't you come on up big boy?" Thresh walks up the stage and shakes hands with Caesar. He towers over him. Caesar goes on and asks Thresh questions. Thresh only answers with yes or no. I realize that Thresh isn't much of a talker. Soon the buzzer goes off and Caesar comments, "I hope better's have an idea on who to bet on so far."

I see Katniss in a beautiful dress covered in jewels and gems walk up to the stage. Her hands glint with sweat. Good thing Caesar doesn't wipe his hand on his shirt for everyone in Panem to see. He asks Katniss, "So what has impressed you the most since you arrived at the Capitol?" Katniss says, "The lamb stew." I start giggling and Thresh looks amused. Caesar asks, "You mean the one with the eggplant? I eat that in in the bucket loads. Does it show?" Then he puts his hands on his stomach and fakes a horrified look on his face. The crowd reassures him that it doesn't. I think it does so. Just a little though. Caesar keeps asking her questions and I tune him out. Then Katniss spins and my breath catches in my chest. She looks so lovely. Not the kind that Glimmer is trying to pull off but natural beauty. I even see some of the careers gaping at her.

Then Katniss stops and Caesar asks her about her sister. Katniss' face goes serious and she says, "Her name's Prim and I love her so much. She's very dear to me." The pang of jealousy I felt when I watched the recaps returns. Why am I the oldest? Why couldn't I have a sister as wonderful and beautiful as Katniss? One that would care for me and cherish me like Katniss treats Prim. When I was younger I imagined that I had a beautiful older sister who would protect me ad be my shoulder to cry on. Instead I had to be strong for my younger siblings that I love so dearly and are so close to my heart. As much as I love them, sometimes I'm sick of the heavy load and burden that is always on my shoulders. I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't realize Katniss has left the stage and the puppydog boy named Peeta is there.

Caesar asks, "So Peeta you're a good-looking young man. Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Probably not because he isn't that attractive. Peeta answers, "Well no. But there is this one girl. But she didn't even know I existed until the reapings." Caesar says, "Well this is what you do. Win, go home and you'll be irresistible to her." Peeta looks unconvinced. Do NOT say you love Katniss. Please do not distract her. If I don't win, I would want Thresh or Katniss to win. If Thresh won, my family would get the parcels for a year. And Thresh is a nice guy. Katniss has a family to feed especially her sister Prim who's a lot like me. And if either of them won, then the careers or that Peeta wouldn't. Something about Peeta just wasn't right. It nagged at me but I didn't know what. Peeta then said, "Because she came here with me." The crowd gasps. I look at Katniss to find her whole face is red from blushing. Then the buzzer goes off and Caesar says, "I bet you all would like Katniss to come up here and get a response!" The crowd cheers. Caesar says, "I'm sorry but rules are rules." Then we're all lead back to the building. I go up to our floor and take a shower.

I go to Seeder and ask her, "Seeder? Do you have any advice for tomorrow?" Seeder replies, "Don't get involved in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Those who are stupid enough are guaranteed to die unless you're a career. Just run away to shelter like a forest as soon as the gong rings. If there's anything you can pick up on the way grab it quickly." I nod and go to my room. If there's a forest then I really will have a chance. Soon it's dinner time.

At dinner Chaff suggests for us to discuss our plans for what we will do tomorrow. Thresh answers, "I hide and attack when peoples walk to me." Chaff nods and looks at me. "Um I'll hide in trees and survive. When I must try to kill someone I will use a knife but I will never go close enough for my attacker and me to have to go into hand-to-hand combat or actually trying to slit each other's throats." Chaff nods and raises an eyebrow, "Let me guess. Seeder told you that." Seeder stiffens and says, "Why would you say that?" Chaff laughs and says, "Please. That was your strategy a long time ago." I ask Seeder, "Can I watch the replay of your Hunger Games or Chaff's?" Chaff's face is immediately serious. "No way you're watching mine. Unless I've passed out." Seeder shakes her head and says, "Sorry Rue honey. I don't want to have to live through that nightmare again and unlike some people," She shoot Chaff a glance, "I don't turn to drugs or alcohol to help me go through the day."

After dinner Seeder suggests that Thresh and I go to bed so that we can be up and ready for tomorrow. I climb into bed and try to sleep but it's almost impossible. I know that I have to try sleeping while I can because who knows when I'll have the chance in the arena. Finally I crawl into a deep and dreamless sleep. In the morning I wake up and shower. My stylist comes to pick me up. He helps me dress into the green t-shirt and brown pants I'm supposed to wear in the arena. Then he said, "Your dark skin and hair will help you camouflage in the arena." I nod. Then he hands me a glass of water. "Drink up." Is all he says. Then I ask, "Where would I go to the bathroom in the arena?" He laughs and says, "On trees." I ask another question, "What if the whole Panem watches me? That would be awfully embarrassing." He laughs and says, "Don't worry." I think my stylist actually has a heart.

Then the lady inserts a tracking device into my arm. It hurts for a little while. Then I'm in a tube and I shoot up. The glass opens. I close my eyes.

When I open my eyes I see the arena that I will die in.

HEY COMMENT! I NEED REVIEWS! PLZ PLZ PLZ!


	6. Let the Games Begin

_Please Review! Thanks Soccerrocker22 and Lostliveson4ever for the reviews!_

I'm standing on a platform. Yes I remember from previous games that I must stay here for a full minute until the gong rings that signals that the mines below us have been deactivated. If I start moving any sooner, I would be blown into tiny pieces. I spot the golden Cornucopia and see the outlying forest that is behind me. It is circles inside the arena. I prepare to sprint for my life and stay in that position. Then the gong rings.

I dash across the arena and grab a brown bag along the way. Then I keep sprinting until I can't even hear the bloodbath. Then I stop to catch my breath. I quickly scale up a tree to rest for a while. I open up the brown pack and see what's inside. There is an extra pair of socks and some dried fruit and beef jerky. I also see an empty canteen and a knife. I hear someone running below me. I look down and see the fox-like girl from District 5. After she passes by I try to see if I am capable of jumping from this tree to a close by one. I think that it would be very convenient if I could so that no one on the ground could spot me easily. I put the pack on my back and I jump. It's surprisingly easy for me. I continue doing this while looking for water.

I finally spot a small river. Good I think because it is moving water which means it is cleaner. I check my pack to see if I have any parasite killers. I only find a pack of matches and some iodine. I look on the instructions for the iodine and find that it's a water purifier. That's good. I scoop some of the water into the canteen and add 3 drops of iodine. Then I wait for 30 minutes. I gulp all of the water down and fill it up again to take with me.

I climb up my tree again and hang out there for a little while. Then I think I should gather some food so that I'll have a stash of it when I need some. I gather many berries and roots. I open up the dry fruit and place my berries and roots in there. Then I take a branch and some bark and manage to make a decent slingshot. Then I grab a handful of rocks and put them into my bag. I place the slingshot and three rocks in my belt so that I can grab them quickly when I need them. I also put my knife there. Then I climb back up the tree that is near the river. I wait a while then I hear the cannons.

Each cannon fired means one death. The first few cannons fired during the Hunger Games means that the bloodbath is officially over.

I listen. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven! Eleven people were killed on the first day. I think that may be a record. That means if I want to go home, only 12 more people will have to die. I push that thought away as I hear a group of careers walking by. The big and strong one named Cato suggests, "I think we should have loverboy tell us where the… girl is." Who's loverboy? Oh it must be Peeta. Oh no! Has he turned against Katniss? I thought he loved her! Was that all an act? No I don't think so but… why else would he be helping careers? I hop from tree to tree and am grateful that none of them hear me. I don't go too far so that I know that the source of water is nearby.

I can't help but feeling very bored. I suddenly have an idea. I quickly climb down the tree. I find the berry I am looking for. Nightlock. The berry, nightlock, is so deadly and poisonous that just one bite could make you die instantly. People back home must think I'm blind or out of my mind. Too bad they don't understand my true intensions. I break open the berry and dip a good sized rock in there until it's completely covered in the berry juice. Then I put it in my slingshot and wait. Suddenly I hear a rabbit appear. I shoot the rock at it and it drops dead. I smile and think I could use this against my fellow tributes. I pick up the rabbit and use the knife to cut out the area where the rock hit the rabbit. Just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm dumb. I know that I mustn't eat that part unless I want to commit suicide. Then I make a small fire and cook the rabbit. It's a rather small rabbit but the meat is a huge improvement to what I normally eat at home.

Soon night falls. It starts getting chilly. I use the extra socks as mittens and use a vine-ish looking plant and tie myself to the tree. Then I lay down and look up at the sky. I relax when I remember that since today is the first day, the Game Maker's won't try to interfere yet. They usually wait 2 to 3 days before they start doing that. I start falling asleep until the Panem Anthem starts playing. I know what this means. It's time to face the faces of the now dead tributes.

I prepare myself to see them. The girl from District 3 is first, then the boy from District 4. I'm surprised because he is one of the careers. Next is the boy from District 5. Both tributes from 6 are dead. The girl from 7, both from 8 and 9 and the girl from 10. I'm surprised that Fox girl, the boy with the crippled leg, and the boy from district 3 are still alive. I slowly allow myself to sleep and hope it's dreamless. Instead it's the opposite.

I wake up in my bed at home. Maybelle is sound asleep next to me. I smile and get up. Going to the harvest field to steal an apple, I make sure no one is watching. Then I bring it home and put it on the table. Suddenly someone is banging on the door. I gasp and hope no one saw me take the apple. I hide it and open the door. Cato's there and smirks. He asks, "Where's your bodyguard?" Then he takes out a knife and slowly stabs it into my heart. I give a cry but no one hears. Then Thresh picks up Cato and throws him against the wall. Cato disappears and I suddenly wake up.

Oh, that was just my dream. I was dreaming that I was back home. At least I could escape this torture method that the Capitol enjoys in my dreams. My mind was at least capable of that. I wish I was home. I might have been starving but at least there wasn't the threat of me dying every moment of the day. This nightmare of being in the Games was far worse than any of my real nightmare's I've had back home.

I continue sleeping. It's my only escape from the dark thoughts I have now. Slowly I fall asleep. In the morning I wake up due to the sound of heavy feet. My head snaps up immediately. I see Thresh walking. I'm not sure if I should greet him or not. I decide to because he is after all only Thresh. I untie my vine and climb down. Thresh spins around quickly holding a knife threateningly. I cower back and am about to climb back up the tree when he speaks up, "Little girl do not sneak up on Thresh. I almost kill little girl." Then he looks apologetically at me. I nod and say, "It's ok. I'm sorry I snuck up on you that way." Then I add, "Where are you going?" He replies, "Thresh go there." He points to a wheat field. I can tell why he wants to stay there. There are no other tributes there. No one dares to enter except Thresh because he knows how to make bread out of the wheat. Also because of the snakes and creatures that lurk there.

I nod and say, "Ok goodbye Thresh." Thresh says, "May not be goodbye. Little girl can come if she wants." I know my place isn't in there. My best chance at surviving is probably in the forest in trees but… if Thresh is protecting me then I also have a huge chance. I decide to stay in the forest where I'm cooler during the hot days and warmer at night. Thresh nods and walks away. I quickly scale the tree again just in case someone was watching. I gulp down most of my water. Then I go to the river and take a bath. The tepid water is perfect. I use my fingers to brush through my hair. Then I decide to take a pee because I don't think I'll find a better place. After I go, I think to myself that I shouldn't have gone because I'm drinking from here. Never mind, it's moving water. I get dressed and hoped the cameras weren't on me. Then I wait a while to fill up my canteen. I add the 3 drops of iodine and I climbed back up the tree.

I hop from branch to branch and make sure to leave a small mark so I remember how to get back to the river. I pause shortly only to eat some more of my rabbit. It tastes so good that I eat the rest of it. I curse myself for not leaving some in case I need food later. Wait no. I don't curse myself. Otherwise I may have slimmed my chances of winning because I would've cursed myself. I take a nap and plan on exploring at night while the other tributes should be asleep. I'll only need to be careful of steering clear away from the careers because last night I heard them walking by hunting for other tributes. Huh, hunting? That sounds like they're just killing animals for food but I bet it's like that for them. Killing each tribute doesn't even make them feel guilty. To them it's just like killing another animal.

I sleep and wake when I hear a cannon. Hmm I wonder who died. Maybe it's that traitor puppydog or shall I say "loverboy." Hopefully it is so that he can't hurt Katniss. I look up and see the sun is already setting. Did I really miss so much of today? I look around and what I see underneath my tree almost knocks me right out of my tree. It shouldn't be possible. How is it possible? No, it CANNOT be possible.

Looking up at me was the Cato. I knew he would find me eventually. Just not this soon. It was only the second day of the Games. Normally I would've panicked and thought that this was the end of my life. The only way to escape would've been flying (yeah like that's very likely) or jumping from tree to tree. Good thing I knew how to. I prepare myself to jump and would've made it all the way across… if it hadn't been for the sudden explosion.

_Please comment! I need reviews! If you dont review then it means you think my story sucked =( so please comment_


	7. The Night I Met Her

_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! THANKS!_

Chapter 7: The Night I First Saw Her

I have no idea what had happened. One second I'm jumping the next I'm on the ground breathing heavily. Cato had already scrambled back to the other careers. I was panting and get up. I look around alert and afraid. I climb up the highest tree I see that pokes out higher than all the other trees. The explosions happen in unison. From my view they look surprisingly neat and orderly. One by one across the area I am in. This only happens in this half of the arena. From my tree I see that the other half of the arena has had no disturbance. I stay here until I'm sure that the explosions have stopped for good. Even so I still climb down with extreme caution.

I run back to see what's left of the river. I refill my canteen. Then I add 3 drops of iodine. I see a hovercraft coming to pick up a dead tribute. I grab the tribute's bag. I find another canteen and fill that one too. I stuff that in my bag and run away in fear that the game makers will cause some other explosions. I then realize how the explosions were only on this side of the arena. As if on cue, the other side of the arena bursts into flames. I watch as the flames slowly subside. Thank goodness I stayed here. Otherwise I would've had to face that.

Worry spreads across my face. If the fire was over there then… that means everyone must be over here. I quickly climb up my tree and drink some water. I collect some kind of nut growing on my tree. I drop it on the ground. Soon a rabbit comes over and eats the nut. I wait but the rabbit does not die. It must be in my favor that I found this nut. I gather many and start eating them. The nuts are oddly filling. I hop from tree to tree, exploring. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the girl. It's her, Katniss. The careers are the beneath her, waiting. That filthy traitor Peeta is there too. I can't believe he actually went up against her. He's not really in love with her! Katniss must know by now though.

Ha! I almost laugh out loud. The reason that the careers are waiting for her is because they weigh too much to actually climb the tree. Or they don't know how to. I'm stricken with horror when my eyes land on the track jacker's nest. No! It is right above Katniss who is completely oblivious to its presence.

During the rebellion, the Capitol created tracker jacker's that can kill you with around 10 stings. They're poison is so deadly that just one sting could make you pass out for days. Luckily back home we know a cure for their stings. There is a certain plant that you must chew and apply to the stung area.

I make a tiny bit of noise. Just enough so that Katniss can hear me but the careers can't. She looks me in the eye and I point to the tracker jacker's nest. She looks up and her face shows fear. In a few minutes the anthem starts playing. I see Katniss sawing at the branch. So she wants to cut it and make the tracker jacker's land on the careers huh? Smart idea. I look into the sky to find that only one tribute has died today. I hop from branch to branch thinking about what I did. I think Katniss must be very grateful that I pointed it out and gave her some hope for escape. I close my eyes and drift off into a light sleep.

I'm running. I'm panting. I don't care though. I keep running. I have no idea why I'm running but I just am. I suddenly arrive at a lake where I see Katniss and a good looking boy swimming. Katniss laughs and punches the boy's arm in a friendly manner. The boy says, "Hey Catnip you finally taught me how to swim." Something's different about Katniss though. She looked about two or three years younger. Katniss says, "Gale I already told you. I was definitely going to teach you and even though it took you like 3 days, I finally taught you how to swim. You're a REALLY slow learner." The boy named Gale makes a face and smiles. Is he her brother? They look alike and are both beautiful or handsome. Katniss says, "I think we better go. My mom's going to worry and your mom will too." Oh I guess they aren't. There's something in Gale's eyes that are familiar. Katniss looks at me and says, "Let's go." Gale says, "Aw come on. I finally get the hang of this and you're making me leave?" Katniss smiles and says, "Yes, yes I am." Reluctantly, Gale gets out and they walk away. Up above me I hear a mockingjay. I smile because they remind me of home. I sing a sweet tune to them and they repeat it. Where am I? District 12? It can't be because District 12 isn't this beautiful. No Katniss is going on illegal grounds.

Then I wake up. Oh that was a dream. Was it true though? Did Katniss have a great friend named Gale? Did she ever go swimming with him on the Capitol's grounds? I'm wondering this when I feel a sting on my left arm. No! The tracker jackers! I run and quickly locate the plant I'm looking for. I chew on the leaves quickly and put it on my arm. Oh shoot! I forgot to take the needle out. I pull it out and am surprised by the pain I feel from the leaves. Wait, then there's this withdrawing feeling. The poison is soon out of my body and I feel much better. I hear a sudden cannon. Who died?

I walk around feeling tired all of sudden. I quickly climb up a tree before I pass out. I have no dreams. I wake up on the ground. My arms and legs are aching. How long was I asleep? Well I think I was only asleep for a few hours. Oh no! What have I put myself into? I'm on the ground which means anyone can attack me. I get up and walk around. Ah!

My right foot has a tingly feeling and when I walk on it, it hurts and feels weird. It feels really awkward and of course right then I have to go the bathroom. Great, just my luck. I hide behind a bush and go. I still feel odd doing my business in front of the whole Panem. I hope no one was watching. Then I walk around and slowly the feeling comes back into my foot. I'm so tired. I look into my bag to get some food. I eat the rest of it and curse under my breath. Why can't I control myself? I know that I need that food to survive. I gather more nuts and put them into the baggy that the dried fruit was. Then I make a desperate attempt to kill another rabbit. I guess I will just have to survive on these nuts for now.

I continue walking when I sit down, dizzy. What is wrong with me? Was I poisoned? My thoughts are interrupted when a loaf of bread is dropped near my feet. I look up, afraid, to see Thresh towering over me. He smiles and says, "Food for little girl." I smile and say, "Thank you" before I fall asleep again.

When I wake, I am next to Thresh. He raises his eyebrows and asks, "Little girl is tired? Sleep more." I nod and go back to sleep.

I'm in my room. My mother is laughing and is happy. She starts singing in her beautiful voice. Her sweet voice is like a lullaby pulling me to sleep. I catch myself and go up to her and give her a hug. Her warm arms feel protecting and warm around me. I breathe in. Her hair smells fresh and my father comes and joins us. He gives us that huge bear hug of his. It brings back so many painful memories. Suddenly I jerk up, awake. I look at Thresh and thank him then I leave. He forces me to leave with the loaf of bread.

I climb up a tree and nibble at the bread. The dream. It seemed so real. Why couldn't I have stayed there in dreamland for a little longer?

Why couldn't I have stayed in that moment with me hugging my beautiful, wonderful mother forever? A day before my father was taken away. I still remember that day perfectly well. It was in December. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were walking home and I stayed too long at one shop. I was staring longingly at the huge chicken at a street shop. My father kept pulling me to go. He pretended to be leaving without me. Suddenly a poor man stole the chicken while the shop owner wasn't looking. He looked at me and ripped off a drumstick and gave it to me. Then he ran off. I showed my dad who quickly stuffed it in his pocket. The shop owner noticed and ran up to my father. Then he called the peacekeepers who found the drumstick. The peacekeepers took him away. I never knew what happened but I am sure he is dead. And it was all my fault.

I still feel guilty, even today. And it's almost been a year now. I hate the Capitol so much. I feel tears slipping down my cheeks. My dear father. Just taken away from me. Oh how I swear I would get revenge on that peacekeeper if I had the chance. I even remember his name. I could tell he didn't even care that he was taking my dad. I eat half the bread and stuff the other half in my bag. I just realize that this is bread from our district. Of course. Thresh already got gifts from sponsors and I got nothing. I don't care though.

I hear someone walk by below me. It's that boy. The boy from District 10 with the crippled leg. I want to talk to him so badly but decide against it. For all I know, he could try to kill me. I try to sleep again. With the small hope I will be able to go back into that wonderful dream. The magical dream that will take be back in a time before this. In a time when I was truly happy…

_COME ON REVIEW! ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES OR ALERTS! WHATEVER JUST DO SOMETHING WITH THIS! _

_P.S. I AM WRITING OTHER STORIES TOO!_


	8. A Surprise

_Come on! Review or else I might not finish! Haha I'm just kidding but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

Chapter 8: A Surprise

I was walking and trying to stop my flowing tears. Oh my dream was a blessing and a curse. I was happy in my dreams but the dream had awaken a weaker side of me. It made the pain crash down on me all over again. As if the first time wasn't bad enough. Stop it Rue. Stop it now. You're making yourself seem weak. Oh who cares? It's not like I was going to get any sponsors at all. I remember the last thing I said to my father. I cried out to him, "No! Daddy please don't go!" Then I whispered, "Daddy I love you." I still remember his response. His response is the most heartbreaking thing he could've said to me. It was like a million knives stabbing me in my heart. He just looked at me with very sad eyes and said, "Goodbye Rue." Did he even care at all? He could've said that he loved me. He could've told me that he would watch over me and protect me. He could've told me he would be back soon but no. He told me the worst thing of all. He bid me farewell and crushed the small hope I had that the peacekeepers would spare him.

All of this flashes through my mind when I hear a sudden noise. I'm caught off guard and the boy from District 10 walks by me. He doesn't even acknowledge me although I know he knows I'm there. How could he miss me unless he's blind which I know he isn't. Unless he wants me to speak to him first. I call out to him. "Hey! What are you doing?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. He replies, "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm walking. Is that unacceptable behavior for you Miss Rue?" I blush and say, "No. It's just why are you just walking by me without even worrying that I might try to kill you?" He looks at me bewildered and says, "Oh my!" then he does a fake gasp and says, "You would never do that would you?" I laugh and hate myself for doing it because this is a serious situation. Then he mutters, "Damn it! I'm so stupid! She CAN kill me with that knife of hers and I'm unarmed. What was I thinking?" Then I say, "Oh my!" copying him. Then I add a fake gasp and say, "What language?" Then it's his turn to laugh. "Goodbye Rue." He says. I flinch. That's the last thing my dad said to me. Then to prove that I knew his name too I say, careful to not say goodbye, "Farewell Lucas." I watched as he limped away. If only everyone here was as nice as Lucas. It must be terrible for him to be here with his crippled leg and all.

Then I feel really weak. What can I do? I am so weak. I will probably die even before Lucas. My head is spinning and I can't seem to get a hold of anything. I feel myself slipping to the ground. I lay there for a while until I hear footsteps. They sound light and swift. I get up but I am too late and there she is before me. Katniss the girl on fire is here. What does she want? Will she kill me?

She is panting and stops to catch her breath. I think about running but she can probably climb trees like me. I can run away but something stops me. I just can't. Is it because she volunteered for her little sister even though she thought she would die? Or was it because of the mockingjay pin that she is wearing that reminds me of my home? Either way I stay there and I feel my hands haven't even gotten the urge to reach for my knife. No I cannot just trust her like this. Can I? She looks at me and speaks up, "Do you want to become allies?" I stand there, shocked. Why would someone like her want to be MY ally? No it is a trap. I ask, "Why would you want to be my ally?" She replies, "You're quick, you can climb trees and jump across them." She pauses to laugh then continues, "You can survive and you're a good observer." I consider this. I finally agree. She asks, "We should split our supplies. What do you have?" I'm embarrassed because I do not have that much. I even ate the bread. I show her my stuff. Then she shows me hers. She asks if I have any burns. I do in fact. It's on my leg but I haven't paid much attention to it. She gently applies this cream, obviously made from the Capitol, on my leg. Ahhh it soothes my leg. Then I ask her if she got stung by the tracker jackers. When she replies that she indeed had, I feel pleased because I can offer her something this time. I take some of the leaves and chew on them. Then I apply them to her right arm. First she tenses up. Finally she relaxes. She then says enthusiasticly, "Ooh! Ooh! Next my neck!" I feel like I just accomplished a huge thing. It made me feel good inside to not be the one who needed the help for once and that I was the one who was helping her.

Then she offers me food. She has a turkey. Mmm and she even offered me a whole drumstick. I've never had one whole one before. It takes me back to that day again. Why does everything here in the arena remind me of my dad? I eye the turkey leg skeptically. Then I ask, "Oh is that all for me? I've never had a whole leg to myself before." Katniss urges me to eat it. I finally agree and eat it. Oh it tastes so good. Then she offers me the other one. I haven't been so full in a while. Then Katniss asks, "Isn't it cold at night? With no blanket." I nod and she says, "You know the sleeping bag's so large it can fit both of us. Do you want to sleep with me?" What? This is much more than I thought she would give me. Katniss is treating me like a younger sister. For once I feel some of my burden being lifted. It's like I have an older sister. I agree and we go to sleep. I lean my head against Katniss and fall asleep immediately.

My dream is by far the most pleasant one I've had so far since the day of the reaping. I come home from the fields and my mom and my dad are waiting for me. Katniss is there too. She smiles and gives me a kiss on my forehead and says, "There's Rue." We go inside and my mom prepares a full meal. There's this extremely delicious soup with pork and lamb. Then there's something called lemonade. There's also a huge turkey and rolls. I ask Katniss, "Katniss what are you doing here? How can we afford this?" She replies, "Silly Rue! Why wouldn't I be here? I live here! And of course we can afford this! The rebellion has been over for a while now." Rebellion? Live here? I ask, "What do you mean you live here?" Katniss responds, "I'm your sister!" She's my sister? I eat all the delicious foods and then I go outside. I expect the peacekeepers but we're in a grassy field and the sun is shining. I smile and breathe in the sweet air.

Then I wake up. It's the crack of dawn. I climb out of the sleeping bag and go to search for a breakfast. A robin's nest catches my eye. I grab two of the three eggs and I return to the tree where Katniss is awake. She looks around scared. Then she says to me when she sees me, "Rue where were you?" I show her the eggs, feeling proud. She smiles and I ask if we should cook them. She says we shouldn't risk a fire. Wow Katniss is so smart. I look up to her. We quietly slurp the raw eggs. Katniss asks, "Have you seen the careers pile of supplies?" I nod. I remember I saw it earlier. While I was in the trees. I had thought it was odd that the careers piled the food and left it there alone or occasionally with the District 3 boy. I think the boy might have reactivated the mines. Is it possible though? I know that I can't. Not with my knowledge about mines. Katniss asks, "Have you noticed anything strange about it?" I nod and tell her what I saw and my assumption about them mines. I hope she doesn't think I'm insane. Katniss doesn't interrupt me while I am talking. Then she nods when I'm done and agrees about the mines part. Then she just stares into the sky for a while. Then she speaks up, "I think I might know a way we can destroy their supplies." Then she tells me her plan. My eyes widen but I agree to do it.

Katniss goes off to the pile of supplies. I go into the edge of the forest and make the first fire. I am supposed to make three fires to distract the careers to come over to the forest while she makes the supplies blow up from the mines. I wonder how she will do it. I remember not to stay here too long or else the careers will be here already. Then I run away to another spot in the forest where I will light the second fire. Then I light another fire. I keep running again. Then I stay at the third spot and I catch my breath. I think over my instructions from Katniss and I begin making the third fire. I have some trouble getting the flame going. I use my match but the fire doesn't light. I finally catch a small glint. Darn it! I have no sticks. Great. Katniss is counting on me and I let her down. I have an idea. I cut a piece of the fat from a piece of a turkey I got from Katniss. Then I add it to the small flame. The flame grows. Then I grab a small stick and add it. Then I feed larger and larger sticks to the fire. Yes, I did it! Then I find a mockingjay.

A mockingjay is a bird that was never supposed to exist. During the rebellion, the Capitol made Jabberjays which were supposed to hear the rebels conversations and repeat them to the Capitol. Too bad for the Capitol that the rebels caught on and really fast. So they spoke lies. Then the Capitol found out. They left the jabberjays to die but the jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds. They had created a whole different species called mockingjays. Mockingjays can repeat songs if your voice is good enough. My voice is pretty good so they copy me. When I was done and I was safe I was supposed to sing a 4 note tune that I sang at the end of the work day back home so that Katniss would know I'm safe. I remember Katniss' mockingjay pin. It was what made me decide to trust her after all. She even offered to give it to me but I refused to take it.

I open my mouth and sing the tune. The mockingjay catches on really fast and soon all the mockingjays are singing it. I hear a sudden blast. Was that Katniss blowing up the supplies or was that the cannon? I'm not sure but I keep walking. I hope Katniss is done soon. I'm worried that she will get hurt. I continue walking until I hear footsteps behind me. I pause and so do the footsteps.

I slowly spin around to meet the cold, amused stare of Cato. "So we meet again." he says with an evil grin on his face.

_HEY! YOU FORGOT TO PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! JUST KIDDING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ADD TO STORY ALERT! ADD TO FAVORITES! REVIEW REVIEW! also look at my friend soccerocker22's story its really good. It's called "In Gale's Eyes" _


	9. My Last Song

Chapter 9: My Last Song

My fear freezes me. Oh no! My eyes widen in fear. I just stand there, unmoving for around 5 minutes just staring into Cato's cold eyes. I make a desperate attempt to run up a tree. Then the District 1 boy comes out from behind the tree smiling as he scoops me up. I bite him but he doesn't even notice. I hate how weak I seem. That's it. I know I will die unless Katniss can manage to save me. I might as well make my death worthwhile. Cato and the boy from District 1 whom he calls Marvel tie me up. Cato smiles and says mockingly, "She is good bait for… Miss Loverboy." I can't believe it. If they kill me, I will not let them take Katniss with me. She has to kill them both!

Cato frowns and runs off looking distracted. Before he disappears, he yells over his shoulder, "You finish her off. I need to check on something." I actually see Cato worried. Then he wipes the look off his face and runs away. The District 1 boy nods then looks at my pitifully and whispers, "I am so sorry. I don't want to do this. It's not my fault. I… I can't disobey Cato or else… he might kill me. Trust me. I'm like you. I want to get the hell out of here but I know I won't. Not after I saw Cato and Thresh. One of them will win or… the other girl." He must mean Katniss. I can't help but feel sorry for him. How is that possible? After all, he's the one holding the spear and I was the one who would get killed. Then I say, "Cato will try to kill you eventually anyways. You know that. You can change." Marvel shakes his head. He then whispers, "I have to. It will earn me some respect. I…" then he drops his voice to an even lower whisper, "I hope you can forgive me." I close my eyes and I breathe in. I then say slowly, "Marvel. Please." I don't even bother hiding the desperation in my voice. He stares at me and then closes his eyes. He says, "Rue. Do not resent me because of this. I hope you may forgive me. My compassion only goes so far though. If you do not forgive me, so be it."

Then he takes a step forward. He raises the spear. Then he whispers just loud enough for me to hear, "I am begging you to forgive me." I cry out, "Katniss!" I'm so scared. I wish I was being cuddled in my mother's arms right now. I also wish I can hear my mother's singing. I wish I could sing to a mockingjay again, tell my siblings I love them. Most of all I wish I can snuggle next to Katniss again. Why couldn't I have gone with Thresh? "Rue!" I hear Katniss reply. Then I see her come into view. Marvel throws the spear. My last though before the spear strikes me is 'I forgive you.'

I feel searing pain throughout my stomach. After a few seconds though, the pain disappeared. I see Marvel get shot in the neck by an arrow. Then I hear a faint cannon blast. Marvel has died. Before me. Katniss asks, worried, "Are there anymore of them?" I shake my head. Then Katniss rushes to me. She takes my hand. I think that out of all the deaths I thought I would've had, this is much better than I thought it would've been. Here in the forest, with Katniss. I close my eyes. I whisper, "Katniss, don't go." Then she nods and replies, "I won't." At least I'm sort of reassured.

She squeezes my hand. I think. What do I love the most? Music. Of course. Don't I want to hear singing before I die? When I was younger, I always dreamed of dying while listening to the most beautiful song in the world and being sung by the most amazing voice in the world. I hope Katniss is a decent singer. I barely manage the word out. I feel so weak. "Sing." She looks confused but then she closes her eyes. Then she opens her mouth and starts singing,

"_Deep in the meadow  
Under the willow,  
A bed of grass,  
A soft green pillow.  
Lay down your head  
And close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open,  
The sun will rise."_

Katniss' singing is so beautiful. Her singing fills my head. There is no other sound in the whole entire forest. No birds. This is the best death that could be possibly offered in the Hunger Games.

"_Here it's safe.  
And here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dream are sweet,  
And tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you."_

I completely lose myself in her singing. I start crying. I hope that I will go to that meadow when I die. I also hope I will be able to see Marvel and tell him I forgive him.

"_Deep in the meadow,  
Hidden far away,  
A cloak of leaves,  
A moonbeam ray.  
Forget your woes,  
And let your troubles lay,  
And when again it's morning,  
They'll wash away."_

I hear Katniss gulp and I feel a teardrop fall on my neck. Is… Katniss crying? Her crying makes me feel so weak and small. I feel myself fading away and being lifted away from the world. It seems odd. I silently cry for my mother, for Maybelle, for Daisy, Edan, Ulsick, and for little Sabo. I hope they can survive without me. Hopefully they will have enough food.

"_Here it's safe,  
And here it's warm.  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you."_

I can barely hear her. I hold onto those words as if my life depends on it. I feel my hand slipping from Katniss' grip but she just holds it harder, which I am thankful for.

"_Here is the place where I love you.  
Here is the place where-" _Katniss cuts short and whispers the last two words,  
"I love you." Then I feel myself slipping away. As I pass away, I cling onto Katniss' last three words she said to me. She loves me.

That is all that matters now.

_HEY REVIEW! ALSO THERE IS ONE LAST CHAPTER LEFT! THE EPILOGUE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT SO DON'T FORGET IT!_


	10. Epilogue:

Epilogue

Some people say that when tributes die, their ghosts are stuck in the arena forever. That may be true. When I look around, I see the arena and I see my dead body. Katniss is crying. She gathers many flowers and covers me in them. This act out of kindness; out of love has touched me. I cry and I reached over and smell the flowers. I whisper quietly, "I love you too Katniss." I give her a kiss on the cheek but she will not notice. I feel her cheek but she doesn't even turn her head. Then I sit there watching Katniss, the girl who was the closest thing I ever had to an older sister.

I walk away. I feel something on my shoulder. It's a hand. I turn around and see Marvel looking down on me. He asks me with a smile on his face, "How ironic? I end up dying before you. I've been waiting for you. I need to ask you something. Do you forgive me?" I nod and say, "It wasn't your fault." He shakes his head and says, "No it was my fault. I was just being an asshole for killing a little child like you. I'm truly sorry." I smile and say, "I know. I forgive you." He smiles and gives me a hug. It feels awkward but then I hug him back. He says, "When the thing that is burdening you has been resolved, you will be happy." What does that mean? Does that mean that him killing me has made him feel guilty? I nod and then he floats away. What is going on? Then he disappears into the sky.

I climb up a tree but it's so easy. It's like I just float up the tree. I wonder why I didn't float up like Marvel. Oh right. I need to find what has been burdening me. I wonder what that could be. I'm worn out. I take a long nap and when I wake up, I hear Claudius Templesmith announcing something about only one person can win. Of course only one person can win! What is he talking about? Then I see Katniss and Peeta looking shocked. I see Cato. I walk up to him and he looks at me with bitterness. I back away but remember that he can't kill me. He snaps, "What do you want?" I shake my head and say, "Goodbye." He nods but then his face brightens up. I turn around and see Clove. They run into each other's arms and hug each other. They give each other a light kiss then they float up together. Clove and Cato were in love? Well Cato did let Clove boss him around. I wonder what I need to be "happy" as Marvel said.

I turn back around to watch Katniss and Peeta being crowned winners. Was that it? That I watched Katniss win? No. There's something else but I do feel relieved. I suddenly hear an unmistakable voice from behind me. I will never be able to deny that voice.

"Hey Rue." He says. I turn around. There is my father. Tears of joy and remorse spring to my eyes. I run and I give him a huge hug. My breath is short and comes in gasps. Yes my father pulled me into his bear hug. I missed him so much. My heart feels light and joyful. I feel us being lifted off the ground. I stare hard at Katniss and don't forget her sweet face. Then there's a bright light. Everything around me is dark. Then as if someone turned on the lights, I see a grassy field that's filled with flowers. There is a willow tree and I think about Katniss' song. I'm here, in the meadow. The smell of the sweet air fills my nostrils and the sun shines down. I look at my dad who looks very happy. I jump up and down and end up flying. This place is better than I thought it would be. Better than my life in Panem. I miss mother and my younger siblings and Katniss. Then I see a shining figure come up to me. He brushes my face and says, "Forget your woes from your other life. Enjoy it here while it lasts. We have lined you up for your next life. Don't worry. Your suffering in this life and kindness will do you good. Your next life will be full of ease." What? What next life? No! I don't want to forget everyone here. I beg, "Please let me and my father stay here forever." The shining figure looks at me and says, "If that is what you wish, then you may stay here with your father and that young man." I look at who he is pointing to and I realize it is Marvel. Marvel waves and I smile. Katniss' meadow is a magical place. I think I will have one mission here. 'Katniss', I think.

Katniss, I will wait for you forever. We will meet each other some day. I will be waiting. But for now, until you arrive and my heart is whole, I am going to go flying around the endless meadow with Marvel.

_Hey please review and tell me if I should finish with my new story. I am working my new story. REVIEW! _


End file.
